


Words

by Minikitkatgirl



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kelso’s first time. Hotness, highness, and entirely too much talking ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Title** : Words  
**Author:** Me (Minikitkatgirl/[ingravinoveritas](http://ingravinoveritas.tumblr.com) on Tumblr)  
**Rating:** R to NC-17, for sexual situations, language, and some pot smoking.  
**Pairing:** Hyde/Kelso  
**Disclaimer:** Not real, never happened, 100% fictitious. I don’t own the boys or anything related to “That '70s Show”; they belong to Carsey-Werner. Also, I glean no profit from this story whatsoever. Don’t sue. Thanks.  
**Summary:** It’s Kelso’s first time. Hotness, highness, and entirely too much talking ensues.

** **

**\--**

“Wait, so you said this is supposed to feel really good, right?“ 

"Yeah, man. You’ve seen how Fez was when you did it to him. In a _dream_ , no less.” 

Hyde rocked his hips forward in a slow, languid motion. 

“But you’re a little, uh…bigger than me and I think I won’t be able to sit right for a week, Steven.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

He nudged his cock slightly against the puckered opening. Kelso gasped. 

“Well, I’m nervous. Damn, what can I tell you? It’s my first time. Never thought I’d be hearing myself say that again, but there you have it.” 

A knowing half-smile turned up the corner of the curly-haired man’s mouth. 

“Here.” 

The bed shifted slightly as Hyde moved backwards, reaching for the still-lit joint resting in the ashtray. He brought it to his lips with one hand, the other lightly caressing the toned leg propped on his left shoulder, and took a long drag, grinning hazily as the sweetly perfumed smoke filled his lungs. 

Hyde lowered himself onto Kelso, his nipples ghosting over Kelso’s bare chest, making the younger man shiver. Hyde held Kelso’s gaze as he spoke, his voice low and desirous: 

“This will relax you.” 

Hyde drew an arm around Kelso’s head, pulling him close and crashing their lips together. Kelso moaned, and the opening gave Hyde the perfect opportunity; slowly, he exhaled, breathing the smoke into Kelso's waiting mouth. 

The kiss went on for what seemed like forever as Kelso licked and nibbled at every corner of his lover’s mouth, enjoying the combined taste of weed and Hyde. 

“Mmmh,” Kelso purred as Hyde pulled away, looking up at him through lowered, coquettish eyes. 

“Better?” Hyde asked, placing the joint back safely in the ashtray as he readjusted Kelso’s left leg on his other shoulder. 

“Uh huh. No–wait. I think so. Yeah. I feel better. I’m ready. Let’s do it. You do me, I mean.” 

The words were still fast-paced, in true Kelso style, but Hyde could tell the edginess he’d shown earlier had well worn off. 

“Good.” 

Again he breached the tight ring of muscle, breathing deeply as the head slipped through with a barely audible _pop_. 

“Fuck…” Hyde hissed. 

Waves of pleasure began to reverberate through his crotch to the rest of his body, spider-webbing their way up his back, and he shuddered, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to retain some semblance of self-control long enough for this to be good. 

“Is it–oh, _god_ –are you okay, Hyde?” Kelso’s voice had gone up an octave in alarm. 

“ _Ohh_ …I’m more than okay, man.” 

With that, he pushed in further, letting out a long breath as his cock filled the rest of Kelso’s tight ass, right to the hilt. Both men groaned loudly, Hyde’s fingers digging into Kelso’s hips as he held him steady. 

“It hurts, Hyde. I seriously don’t think my ass has ever hurt this much before in my life, except for when I fell off the water tower in ninth grade. Well, and tenth grade. And this one time when my brother put firecrackers in my back pocket before I sat down for din– _HNNGH!_ ” 

Kelso’s eyes rolled up in his head. 

“Thought that would get your attention.” Hyde tried to make his grin a not entirely shit-eating one. 

“What the _fuck_ was that?” 

“That…is the reason why this felt so good when dream-you did it to Fez,” Hyde’s voice roughened as he began a steady rhythm. He looked down to the place where their bodies met, watching as his cock slid in and out of Kelso. 

“You have no idea how sexy you look right now, Kelso. Taking all of my cock. _Ungh_ , you feel so fucking good…” 

Hyde’s words only served to spur Kelso on further, and he lifted his hips on the next stroke, meeting Hyde’s movements, then again, and again, and again… 

“Oh, _god_ , fuck me. Yeah. Harder. Just a little more, _oh_ that’s it! Yesss yesyes _yes_ ,” Kelso whined, writhing on the bed as Hyde picked up the pace of his thrusts. 

Hyde was rapidly losing control as he pounded in and out of Kelso, chest gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat, and nothing but unintelligible grunts of pleasure escaping his lips over and over. 

“Hey…Hyde?” 

“Wh–what, man?” Hyde panted. 

“Why do they, _ungh_ –call it a prostate?” 

“What?” Hyde’s eyes flew open, the word coming out as a bewildered laugh. 

“Is it 'cause you have to be a pro at– _ohhfuck_ –knowing how one works?” 

Hyde continued thrusting in and out, only slowing down slightly as he tried to process what Kelso was asking. 

“–in several different states?” Kelso finished, gazing up at Hyde with almost childlike curiosity. 

“Kelso, man–you–” Hyde tried to speak but failed, his head tilting back as a fit of giggles worked its way up and out of his throat.  


“It’s not pronounced _pro_ -state. It’s _prostate_.” 

“Huh? Oh. But I thought–ohh. I guess that does make more sense. But if it was pro-state, would that mean there’s a con-state? Like something bad that happens if you use it too much? Or it only happens if you’re a con, but how much sex could they be– _Mmmffhh!_ ” 

Kelso’s rambling was cut off by Hyde’s lips, now pressed hard against his, and a tongue sliding deeply into his mouth, dizzying him with pleasure. Hyde thrust a hand into Kelso’s hair, grabbing a fistful of thick locks to hold Kelso in place. 

They pulled apart moments later, chests heaving as both men gasped for breath. 

Hyde’s vision was the first to come back into focus and he leaned back, looking down at his lover. 

“Sorry, man. You were kinda killing the mood there.” He smiled sheepishly, lovingly stroking the side of Kelso’s face. 

“It’s okay, man. In fact, I don’t really mind, if that’s your way of shutting me up.” Kelso tilted his head, sucking the tip of Hyde’s thumb between his lips. 

“Mmmh. Tease,” Hyde grinned, circling his hips to stimulate all of the tight heat surrounding him, gasping as Kelso bit down hard. 

“Keep going,” he urgently moaned, arching his back. 

Hyde was all too happy to oblige, thrusting in deep and hitting that magic spot inside all at once. He reached down to wrap a hand around Kelso’s erection, and the younger man gasped, his dick twitching in Hyde’s hand as the blond began to jerk him off. 

“Shit… _Hyde_ …” 

Kelso’s eyelids fluttered as Hyde cupped his testicles, rolling them between his fingers. Hyde grinned, keeping his gaze trained on Kelso’s face, enjoying the other man’s reaction to his ministrations. 

“Fuck… _fuck…_ ” 

Hyde felt the familiar tightening in his balls and knew the end was near. Kelso whimpered with loss as Hyde’s hand drifted away from his erection back to his hips, raising them even further, until his lower half was completely off the bed. Hyde pulled out slowly, leaving just the tip of his cock sheathed. 

Kelso glanced up quizzically at Hyde, who was smiling that sarcastic half-smile at him, and opened his mouth to speak. But Hyde was faster, slamming his cock back into Kelso’s ass with one thrust, effectively driving the words out of Kelso’s throat as a scream of ecstasy. 

The angle was perfect, allowing Hyde to hit Kelso’s prostate on every thrust, reducing him to a mess of incoherent sobs. He flicked his thumb over the slit of Kelso’s cock, reveling in the strangled moan he got in response.  
Deciding to finally show some mercy, he resumed his firm grip on the pulsating flesh before him, stroking Kelso furiously. 

“Come on, man…come for me…” Hyde repeated, almost like a chant, and Kelso was lost, crying out Hyde’s name as his orgasm ripped through him, from hair follicles to toenails. 

“Fuckfuckfuck _ungghhh_ yesyesyesYES!” Kelso groaned, shooting jet after jet of hot cum all over his stomach and Hyde. 

“You hot little whore,” Hyde growled, knowing his own climax was inches away.  
  
Beads of sweat trickled down the back of his neck and chest as he ruthlessly pounded into Kelso. Hyde wound an arm around Kelso’s back, yanking him upright, wrapping his long legs around his waist. He stared into Kelso’s glazed eyes, now hazy with pleasure, and brought two cum-covered fingers to his lips. 

“Have a taste,” Hyde ordered, and Kelso obeyed, sucking them into his mouth and tasting the salty-sweetness of his own fluids. 

At the same time, he looked up at Hyde from under long eyelashes, and with an almost imperceptible glint of wickedness, clenched his muscles around Hyde’s cock. 

“FUCK!” Hyde howled as he came, thrusting once, twice more, spending himself completely into that gloriously tight channel. 

“ _Ohhh…_ ” Hyde groaned, pitching forward onto the bed in exhaustion. 

He grinned at the muffled protests from a naked Kelso squirming under him, finally rolling off of the younger man a moment later. 

“Geez, Hyde…what were you trying to do, crush me?” Kelso pouted, sitting up on his elbows. 

“Sorry, man,” Hyde chuckled, wrapping a hand around the back of Kelso’s head and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Kelso sighed, melting into Hyde’s arms as the kiss deepened, snuggling up close to his best friend’s side. 

“That…was incredible. I mean, _really,_ Hyde. I haven’t felt that good in a long time,” Kelso murmured as they pulled apart. 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself. There’s plenty more where that came from, believe me.” 

He stretched contentedly, turning on his side to gaze at the lithe body next to him. He reached one hand behind his head into the ashtray again, easily finding the joint without even looking. 

“Yeah. And so I was thinking, maybe next time we could try it in the shower, or I could do you first and then you do me—“ 

Hyde raised a skeptical eyebrow at that as an oblivious Kelso continued: 

“–or we could do it at the Hub, cause I always wanted to try this thing with the fryer where…” 

Hyde propped his head up with one hand and took a long hit from the joint, smiling blissfully and reveling in the sound of Kelso’s endearing, endless words. 


End file.
